haloce3fandomcom-20200214-history
Weapon hud interface
Overview weapon_hud_interface tags are used to reference bitmaps for use with specific weapons. These tags are also control the behavior and visage of the final post-processed bitmap image on-screen. Scroll down to view all the major tabs located within the weapon_hud_interface tags to view information on each tab and their sub-categories. Child HUD reference This section allows you to reference another separate weapon_hud_interface tag to stack on top of the current one. They work similarly to Photoshop layers, in that the referenced images within the tags can be stacked and rendered on top of, and along side each other. Do NOT create a reference loop or else the game will crash (Exception!) when loading a map with the looped HUD tags. Static Elements State Attached To # Total Ammo '- This is the state which uses the values of the currently equipped weapons' "Total Ammo", or ammo that is available to the player but not necessarily loaded into the weapon (spare ammo). # '''Loaded Ammo '- This is the state which uses the values of the currently equipped weapons' "Loaded Ammo", or ammo that is loaded into the "clip/magazine" of the weapon and is available for immediate firing. # 'Heat '- This is the state of the equipped weapons' heat values (as determined by the .weapon tag's heat values). (add more info on the scaling of the heat) # 'Age '- For all intents and purposes, this is the amount of battery charge left in the weapon (Plasma Pistol battery charge, for example) # 'Secondary Weapon Total Ammo '- Information Unavailable # '''Secondary Weapon Loaded Ammo '- Information Unavailable # Distance To Target '- Information Unavailable # Elevation To Target '- Information Unavailable Can Use On Map Type # '''Any '- Information Unavailable (Possibly deals with split-screen 'multiplayer', not online\co-op VS Single Player) # '''Solo - Information Unavailable # Multiplayer - Information Unavailable Anchor Offset # X''' # '''Y Width Scale # X''' # '''Y Height Scale # X''' # '''Y Scaling Flags # Don't Scale Offset # Don't Scale Size # Use High Res Scale Interface Bitmap # Information on interface bitmaps will go here soon Default Color # Information on default colors will go here soon Flashing Color # Information on flashing colors will go here soon Flash Period # Information on flash periods will go here soon Flash Delay # Information on flash delays will go here soon Number Of Flashes # Information on number of flashes will go here soon Flash Flags # Information on flash flags will go here soon Flash length # Information on flash lengths will go here soon Disabled Color # Information on disabled color will go here soon Sequence Index # Information on sequence indexes will go here soon Multilex Overlays (Dynamic Bitmaps) Multilex overlays can be used for a variety of purposes. These bitmaps are generally called Dynamic Bitmaps because they are in some ways more flexible than other static bitmaps, even though they technically reside within the Static Bitmaps section. Notable Examples # # # Effectors # This is a part of the Multilex Overlays. This section further controls the behavior referenced in the Static Bitmaps section. Category:Weapon hud interface Category:HUD_Tutorials Category:Tagging_Tutorials Category:Tags